C.Syde's Wiki:Image and file policy
---- C.Syde's Wiki has adopted this Image and File Policy to apply to all images, videos, audio clips and other files uploaded to C.Syde's Wiki. This is done to ensure an adherence to wiki standards and rules, and to ensure that each file uploaded is copyright compliant. General Rules #Files uploaded to C.Syde's Wiki may not contain profanity, adult content, or subject matter inappropriate for a general audience. Violation of this rule is considered Vandalism, and it will be handled accordingly. #Filenames should be written to describe, as best as possible, the subject of the file being uploaded (See filename blacklist below). #Files uploaded must be legal to upload under copyright law and must contain accurate copyright and licence information. This requirement and consequences of not adhering to it is expanded upon under copyright requirements below. #Files uploaded should be the best-quality and highest-resolution images possible. Low-quality images may be replaced by higher-quality ones, and very low-quality images may be deleted. See more about this rule below. Filename blacklist In order to avoid generic or non-descriptive filenames, the following filenames are prohibited: *Files starting with the word 'Image' *Files starting with the word 'Screenshot' *Files starting with the word 'Snapshot' Administrators and Assistants are unaffected by the blacklist, but they are still expected to refrain from uploading any of the blacklisted filenames. Additional filenames may be added as needed. Additionally, note that files may be renamed if their original name is too generic. Copyright requirements Any user that uploads files to C.Syde's Wiki must adhere to Copyright requirements. 1. Uploaded files must contain all known copyright information. It is the responsibility of the uploading user to explain in detail where a file originated and the person or company that produced the original work which the file comes from. For example, a user uploading an in-game screenshot would need to attribute the copyright to Electronic Arts, since EA holds the copyright on the game where the screenshot was taken. 2. Uploaded files must be given the proper licence. Licences are selected through a dropdown menu, or can be added as templates manually. If an uploading user cannot find the proper licence for the file they are uploading, they should contact an administrator for assistance. :Proper Licence depends on the origin of the file and its use. Depending on where the file came from and how it will be used, a number of different licences could be applied. Below is a short list of possible licences - this list is not exhaustive and other situations may exist. *All screenshots, videos or audio must be licenced as copyright by the copyright holder in question. *All images or files taken from a Copyrighted source (that is, a source that is not in the public domain), must include a Fair Use tag; this can be added by using . Be sure to include the name of the copyright holder in the licence, or by adding . *Images or files taken from a source that is not copyrighted or that is not eligible for copyright should be tagged as public domain ( . If you are unsure of whether a file is in the Public Domain, mark it as Fair Use instead. Note that files which are in the public domain are not copyrighted and, as such, may be used without adherence to Fair Use requirements. However, it is the uploading user's responsibility to determine whether a file is or is not within the public domain. Copyrighted files marked as public domain may be deleted unless proper copyright information is provided. Copyright policy enforcement Copyright is a complicated issue, and very often, rules may be broken without the intent of the uploading user. The following guidelines attempt to address this issue with fairness towards the uploading user, while still adhering to the necessary laws. Note that the following exists as a guide only, and administrators and bureaucrats may make decisions regarding warnings, blocks and other actions on a case-by-case basis. :First issue - An administrator or bureaucrat should contact the uploading user and inform them of the Copyright requirements, including any specific rule included there that was broken. If possible, the administrator or bureaucrat should also correct the uploading user's error, or assist the user in correcting it themselves. :Second issue - An administrator or bureaucrat should issue a formal warning regarding non-adherence to Copyright requirements. The administrator or bureaucrat may choose whether or not to assist in correcting the error, informing the uploading user how to correct the error, or in deleting the file(s). :Third issue - An administrator or bureaucrat may place a user on editing restriction, prohibiting them from uploading files for a set length of time, or may issue additional warnings or a block. All files uploaded by the uploading user that do not comply with Copyright requirements should be deleted. :Fourth and subsequent issues - Administrators and Bureaucrats should take appropriate escalating action in handling users that continue non-compliance with Copyright requirements. Files uploaded by these users that do not comply with Copyright requirements should be deleted. Category:C.Syde's Wiki